Overdue, Overruled, Overdone
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: So, it was bound to happen anyway and it does. Shameless smut. Oneshot. Renji/Rukia


_**Overdue, Overruled, Overdone

* * *

**_

"Oh f-fuck... wait, I just need to—Holy crap!"

His nails are scratching against the brick wall he was leaning against, the back of his head resting against its surface as he breathed her name into the cold night.

"Where did you learn how to—?"

Running the back of her hand across her mouth to wipe away any excess fluids, Rukia takes a minute to catch her breath, her big purple-blue eyes fixed on him hungrily. "Does it matter?" she breathes, licking her lower lip to moisturize it.

She looks irresistible. Right in that moment.

He's got her pinned against the opposing wall of the small alley, his hands frantically pulling her kimono out of her hakama as his lips take possession of her unsuspecting lips.

They should be patrolling through town right now and not be doing this, but it was long overdue. Way too long overdue.

"Renji…" She's trying to catch her breath with each lick of his tongue against her exposed nipple but is failing miserably what with his erection poking through the layers of fabric between them, sending her mind reeling with unquenchable need and want.

Closing his lips over one pert nipple, he began to suck on it hard and wrapped her legs around his waist for balance. With one hand he pushed her kimono open completely, exposing her now naked chest.

Rukia gasped at the sensation of his calloused fingertips brushing over her erect nipple, the dual sensation of her cold skin meeting his warm big hands made her tremble all over.

"Will you let me have a taste, Rukia?" He whispers throatily against her lips, his hands now pulling at the sash keeping her hakama together. "I wanna taste you…"

Her fingers slide through his hair and take the headband and the hair tie with as they go, releasing his fiery mane she loved so much to have it cascade down his shoulders and further down his muscular chest and back. "R-Renji… yeah…"

Before she's fully aware of it, she finds herself pinned almost a whole meter higher, with his steady hands on her hips, her thighs resting on his shoulders and his head between her naked legs.

The first lick nearly blows her mind and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming, it feels that good. She doesn't get the time to hold back the shuddering moan that escapes her next when Renji presses his mouth against her and begins suckling and licking in earnest, eating her out hungrily.

It's too much, too fast, it's overruling and she isn't going to be able to—wait!

"Renji!"

He's smirking as he watches her come undone, licking her taste off his lips when she cries his name and pants rapidly in a renewed effort to catch her breath while her petite body is ransacked by countless tremors again and again.

"Are you ready for me, Rukia?"

She has no breath to answer, nor is she left with the necessary neurons to notice that he has lined himself up to enter her, his hakama pooled around his ankles, the tip of his cock asking for permission with small insistent pokes. She only has the instinct to wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair before he slides inside, splitting her open with one swift stroke and tearing a surprised scream from her throat.

He can feel her shivering against him, knowing that her small body needs time to adjust. With a small nudge of his nose against hers he prompts her for a sign, receiving the tightening of her hold on him as a response.

Her back arches away from the wall when he finally moves, her body answering to him beyond her control, drops of sweat rolling down her chest and in between her breasts only to meet up with those falling down from his body.

It burns, scorches her from the inside out, but she needs more; needs it harder, faster and—ohfuckpleaseyes—deeper. "T-that's it… like that, Renji!"

He only moans and locks his lips in the side of her neck, muffling his growls as he speeds up his thrusts, encouraged by her mewling moans and gasps in his ear. There is no question as to if he is hitting it or not, he's never seen or felt her so loose and unrestrained before. It's quite the sight.

And there's was no denying that he likes it.

A lot.

"Fuck yeah, Rukia…"

It isn't going to last much longer, their bodies are beginning to tense up in anticipation of the release that is to come.

He watches her whimper softly as she cums again, the experience clearly intense; the tears rolling down her cheeks proof of this. His own climax follows soon after, triggered by her contracting muscles caused by her orgasm.

Their crying out softly into the cold night, left to shiver in the dying heat of their satisfied need.

"Do you know how long, I've dreamt of doing this?"

Rukia smiled to herself, snuggling closer against his large body as they sat in a tangled mess of clothes and limbs on the ground. "I hope your fantasy wasn't too overdone then."

"Oh it was," Renji stated with a smirk before quickly blocking her playful punch to his jaw. "But now I know that it was not nearly as great as the real thing."

Rukia blushed and looked away. "Right back at you."

Renji made a surprised sound at that and then smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "Miss Kuchiki, you're a freeaak!"

Rukia elbowed him in his stomach but grinned nonetheless.


End file.
